My Perverted Muse
by Illegitimi
Summary: Just another one-shot side show to The Hidden Life of Morino Ibiki. Takes place after chapter 35. Ibiki and OC.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**A/N:** Aw, just a little something to help me cleanse the palate between writing chapters. Kinda like sherbet between courses...Takes place sometime after Chapter 34. I kind of like how writing one-shots helps to clear away the cobwebs, so I'll probably be throwing these out here and there. Anyone want to make a request feel free to email me anytime, and I'll be sure to see what I can do for ya. ;) Also, sorry for any misspelling or such. I still have no beta...

**My Perverted Muse**

Ayumu stood in front of the full length mirror clad only in a pair of panties looking at herself. She had just come out of the bath and as she passed it going to her bureau she stopped. Ayumu had never really gotten a good look at herself, and she was interested to see what it was that Ibiki saw. The mirror was on a stand that could be tilted, so she positioned it so that she might get a better view of her whole body.

She was slightly confused by what she saw. There stood in front of her a woman of slightly average height, with a slightly rounder then average figure. She wasn't plump, but she was curvy. In fact, everything about her was curvy; her hair, her hips, her breasts, and even her appendages were shapely and well formed. She didn't think for a minute that she was beautiful or sleek, but she had to admit that there was a certain _something _(maybe) that was appealing. Though she had never been a raving beauty, she did occasionally have men stare at her, but looking at her full breasts she thought that maybe they were the reason. Ayumu did like the fact that her breasts were rather a bit larger then most, as she would have rather have had too much rather then too little.

Ayumu looked at her curly hair, and as much as it was a constant amount of work, she was secretly vain about it. The curls were plump, shiny, and over-all attractive. As much as she bitched about them her curls were out of the ordinary. Not many people in Konoha could boast of such hair. She also was secretly vain about her eyes; the dark amber color with the thick fringe of lashes also accented the dark brown curls nicely. But no one could have everything, as she looked back down at her torso. Her stomach wasn't entirely flat or could have in any way been thought of as being muscular or tight. Once again, the word 'round' came to play. She always thought of herself as being 'plushy'.

When she turned around to look at her backside she saw a bum that was neither big nor small, but round and slightly jiggly. She wasn't a wide-load, but she wasn't narrow-assed either. Once again, she couldn't help but have the words 'curvy', 'plush', and 'round' come to mind. Was this what Ibiki saw when he saw her naked? She turned forward again and held a breast in each hand. She always chided Ibiki on his fascination with her breasts, but she really stopped to take a moment to look at them.

They were certainly bountiful. So much so that she knew that even his large hands couldn't contain it all. As she held them out as in offering to herself she tried to see what it was about them that constantly entranced him. They didn't look out of the ordinary. The breasts themselves didn't droop, but they didn't point up to the sky either. The nipples were a dark rose in color, and neither too big or too small. The whole thing just looked- normal. Some men liked lips, some liked legs, and some liked breasts. Maybe Ibiki was just a breast-man. He had told her that he considered it one of the very first things that attracted him to her, and she had purposefully used that attraction to accent her clothing appearance. She would be the first to admit that she did dress to please him, in that she wore tops that accentuated her breasts for him. Ayumu frowned when thinking about them and him. Maybe he just liked her for her boobs? She certainly caught him staring at them often enough. Many times he didn't even bother to hide the fact. He loved to touch and caress them, and truth be told she liked it when he did that as well. She adored his large hands on her. They were firm but gentle, and he not only knew exactly when and where to caress, but when and where to add more pressure.

In thinking about that Ayumu massaged her breasts with her hands and flicked her nipples. She could just imagine Ibiki's hands (and mouth) all over them. She closed her eyes and let her head drop back in the memory. She could practically feel, smell, and hear his delight in them (and her). Ayumu felt her mouth open and a small, sigh of pleasure escape her lips. When she brought her head back up and opened her eyes she was met with a vision of Ibiki in the mirror and standing in the doorway behind her, saying nothing and just staring at her. Ayumu gasped, grabbed the duvet from the bed, and ran behind the mirror.

She was mortified. Ibiki had caught her not only looking at herself half-naked, but touching and thinking about him as well. She stood red faced and ashamed behind the mirror. Ayumu felt like her throat was closing up and she couldn't breath. She also couldn't even speak, and she closed her eyes hoping that he would maybe let her get dressed and not mention the moment. But he was never one to avoid an issue, and she could hear him slowly walk into the room and stand before the mirror. She waited for him to come around to the back and all the while sporting a big grin ready to get the mickey out of her.

But it never happened. Ibiki had stopped at the mirror and let her stay hidden behind it. He never uttered a word or even a sound. The suspense was slowly building to a point where if someone didn't say anything she wouldn't be able to take it.

"Ibiki, I don't know what to say..."

"Then let me Ayu," Ibiki said in a deep but soft voice. He knew that for some reason she felt ashamed of having been caught in her ministrations. When he came over (early) and found her semi-naked before the mirror examining herself he stood entranced. He could see her looking at herself with a critical eye, and though not exactly displeased with her appearance he could tell that she wasn't exactly happy with it either. No one was really satisfied with their body- there were always things that you wished could be different. But with her he wouldn't have changed a thing. When he saw her run her hands up and down her curves and occasionally frown all he could do was wish that those hands right then were his own. And when she cupped her breasts in her hands he felt his body tighten in response. Her body was lush, voluptuous, and totally appealing. She was made exactly as if he had made her out of clay for himself. If he painted he would have painted her exactly as she was right now.

"You see yourself as lacking, but let me _tell _you how I see you. Let me _tell_ you what I find so captivating."

Ayumu said nothing. She stood silent but trembling as she grasped the comforter tightly about her. He still had made no move to come around the mirror or anywhere else. He stood quietly just on the other side, as if sensing her need for some slight but temporary distance. Ibiki seemed to sense her discomfort, and was respecting it.

"I see velvety, warm curves that feel like the softest wool under my hands and against my body. Your skin is warm to the touch and smells like the most exotic perfume- a citrus scent combined with rich oils that remind me of a late, summer's night. Your hair is soft and silky, and when I run my hands through it or bury my face into it I feel all tension leave my body. Falling asleep or waking up buried in your hair and nestled against you never fails to make me happy and content."

Ibiki was silent for a moment. He could hear her breathing heavily from the other side. He hoped that her rapid breathing was not from being embarrassed anymore, but now from being excited. He wished that he could see her. He wished that she could see him. That she could see the truth behind his words. He hadn't mentioned her breasts yet. He didn't think that he should. She was always kidding him about his attachment to them, and he didn't want her to think that they were the reason that he was with her. Oh, they were certainly a part of it, no denying that. He did love her breasts. He was fascinated by them, he just couldn't help it. He was a man and she was a woman (his woman, to be exact), and her breasts were a blatant sexual call to him. But they were just a part of the package, and he loved the whole package.

"Come Ayu, let me _show_ you now how you make me feel," and he extended his hand around to the back of the mirror.

Ayumu looked at his proffered hand. His glove was off and she could see the many small scars that traversed it. But they could not diminish the beauty of his hands; they were strong, warm, and solid. Like the man. So Ayumu gently placed her hand in his and let him draw her out from behind the mirror. She didn't look up at him as he slowly drew her towards him, coming to stop just inches before him. Ayumu just looked down at the hand and watched as his thumb slowly and gently caressed her fingers. With that small movement Ayumu felt herself relax in his grip. The slow and methodical circular movement of his thumb caused her to look up into his face.

After all the things that he had done, weather it was for his job or for her she still would always describe Ibiki as being gentle. His size, strength, and demeanor still conveyed the feeling of gentleness to her. This man who had killed, maimed, tortured, and caused pain would still always be thought of as gentle. She had no illusions as to his strength, either physically or mentally He was cold and arrogant at times, but rarely with her. Even during those brief moments he never was a threat to her. She never felt threatened. She never felt anything but tenderness and protection from this man.

Ayumu was still mortified. She could still feel the heat coming off her skin. She just couldn't help it. Ayumu hadn't been masturbating, but it still felt pretty close. She had been caught in a private moment. Ayumu remembered back to Ibiki telling her that nothing between them was forbidden or off-limits, but still...She felt like she had been caught doing something that should have been done behind a closed door.

Ibiki wanted Ayumu to make the first move. He wanted her to come fully to him. To not be ashamed of herself or anything that might pertain to them. He knew that she had been thinking about him. The look on her face told him so. It was the same look that she had when he was touching her; her eyes were closed and a look of pure pleasure was written all over her face and in the sound of her voice. It gave him satisfaction to think that mere thoughts of him could make her feel and act like that. He knew that now was not the time to get her to fully act out the fantasy on her own in front of him, but he knew that as her confidence in herself grew stronger it would only be a matter of time...And the pleasure that would give him would be immeasurable.

"Ibiki..." Ayumu whispered

Ibiki answered with a low, grumble that seemed to come from somewhere deep in his chest. Ayumu shivered at the sound. She could practically feel the tremors pass through her from it. The sound never failed to excite her. It was a primal and primitive sound. A sound of pleasure. A sound of need. A sound of desire.

As if not of her own accord she quickly stepped into his arms and pressed her warm face into his chest. Ibiki's arms wrapped securely around her and just held her. She felt his head lower as he buried his face into her hair. He rumbled again, and this time she really did feel the sound waves reverberate against her body. This time she truly did become excited. Ayumu grasped the front of his shirt and kneaded the material. She moved her hands up his chest and held onto his shoulders. Yet still she didn't look him in the face.

Ibiki would have none of it. He took her face in both his hands and forced her to look up at him. Her skin was slightly flushed but there were no signs of tears or wetness in her eyes. Good, she wasn't _that_ embarrassed anymore. She just looked up at him with wide, open, and trusting eyes. Unconsciously she licked her lips, and unconsciously he leaned forward and ran his tongue across them. Ayumu opened her mouth underneath his and he slowly slid into it, reveling in her taste and her warmth. This time his rumble was much deeper and louder. This time Ayumu shivered against him in response, and let the duvet fall to the ground between them.

Ibiki picked her up and moved over to the chair by her bed, sitting them both down in it(but not before wisely shutting the door to any other possible intruders). She lay warmly against him, but not saying a word. Instead, she ran her hands around his neck and head, and nuzzled against his face. Ibiki knew that when she would start her submissive, animalistic behavior he would be lost. Those actions never failed to ignite his own animalistic need for her. His own alpha-dominant behavior could never be contained. So he stopped her by placing a finger under her chin and turning her head to face him.

"Ayu, your innate beauty, femininity, and sexuality is a bright beacon to me. It calls to me- constantly. I cannot help but be drawn to you. From the moment that we met on your roof I felt a need to be with you. It was an allure that I could not put aside. Not even for a moment. Maybe you still don't fully realize what you do to me, what you mean to me, but let me show you ..." Ibiki turned her around so that her back was to his chest and her legs were resting comfortably on either side of his. He let one had stray up to her neck and caress it. With the other he let it drift slowly between her open legs to rest open-handed against her center. It did nothing but rest firmly against her, cupping her in his palm.

Ayumu couldn't help but tremble slightly. With the combination of his soft caress against her throat and the comfortable pressure against the apex of her thighs she leaned back into him and relaxed. Her head fell back against his shoulder and her eyes drifted shut.

When Ibiki saw that he slowly started to rub between her legs. He never took her panties off but instead let the sensation of the silken cloth and his hand's pressure pleasure her. When her mouth opened in a silent 'o' he bent down to the side of her face and breathed deeply of her scent. Right now she was fully relaxed, but Ibiki wanted her at the opposite extreme; he wanted her writhing and flailing about in his arms. He wanted her beyond the point of control or caring. He wanted to show her what it was that he himself felt when at her mercy. How he had felt that night not too long ago...

So Ibiki lulled her into a sense of calm. He slowly let her fall into a relaxed somnolence in order to build her back up to a point of uncontrollable lust. He started to whisper dark and lusty thoughts into her ear.

"Ayu, haven't you realized yet how sensuous and sensual you are to me? When I see you, when I hold you all I can think about is this..." And now Ibiki cupped a breast with one hand and alternately flicked and rubbed the sensitive nipple. He also started to rub and stroke her center with a bit more pressure. The dual sensation caused her to press back into him harder and open her legs wider. This was what Ibiki was talking about- her body's need for him causing her to unconsciously open her self up in welcome. As her passion mounted so did her scent, and the deep and rich scent teased Ibiki's nostrils. He couldn't help but flare them in response.

Ayumu by this time had ceased to feel anything but pleasure. Her eyes were now tightly closed and her arms had raised up and behind her to hold tightly to his neck behind her. Her body couldn't help but move sinuously against him as it was trapped between the broadness of his torso and the insistent pressure of his hands. She moaned loudly into his ear, as his head was bent against hers as another means to keep her pinned to him.

"_This_ Ayu is what you do to me as well. _This_ is what I crave more then anything. _This_ is what I think about when I see you. _This_ is what I see when I smell you. _This_ is what I need when I taste you..."

By now Ayumu was was way beyond caring how she had looked or felt when she had been caught. All she could think about was right now, right here, and being enveloped in his warmth, strength, and security.

When Ibiki finally let his hand drift inside her panties Ayumu became almost uncontrollable. She started to move against his hand. Even with all her jerky and rough movements she still felt secure in his ability to still be able to control her. Between his rough whispers and his hand's ministrations she felt herself quickly loose all semblance of control. She felt herself quickly peak as her whole body tightened and bowed as it crested under a multitude of sensations; love, lust, desire, and adoration all whirled and crashed together. She lost herself in her lover and their need for each other. Ayumu cried out hoarsely in her culmination.

Ayumu must have been so relaxed afterwards that when she woke up she found herself fully naked and entwined with a naked Ibiki. In true Ibiki style his smile was tinged with more then a bit of smugness. It was just intensified as his eyes mirrored his smirk. If she had the energy she would have rolled her eyes, but all she could do was grin almost stupidly up at him. Her lopsided and goofy grin made Ibiki chuckle.

"Ayu, you should know by now that you and your ways have me totally wrapped around your finger," Ibiki said tracing her breast lightly.

Ayumu giggled and tickled Ibiki under his arm. "Don't you mean 'latched onto your breast'?" she said laughing.

Ibiki nodded and followed by example as he did just that. When he came up for air a moment later he kissed the tip of her nose. "That too-that's a given, by the way."

"Oh I know that...I bet dollars to donuts that you would fight to the death for my breasts. I think that they could probably command a whole legion of Ibikis."

Ibiki laughed and slightly propped himself up and over Ayumu, grinning lasciviously down at them. "Yes, that's true as well. I would protect them with my life." Ibiki reverently placed a kiss on each mound and sighed down happily at them.

"Ibiki, would you love me as much if I was smaller? What would you have thought or said if the first time that you saw me without a bra on they were three times smaller? What if you had found out that I stuffed my cups?" Ayumu said raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Ayu, I love you not for your breasts, but for who you are. A relationship is more then just the physical stimulation, but the mental as well. Your beautiful and bountiful girls are just a bonus in my book."

Ayu flicked the tip of his nose and rolled her eyes. "Be honest Ibiki... how would you have felt when you found out that you weren't getting a 'D' cup but instead finding that it was only an 'A'..."

Ibiki looked at her with a serious look on his face. "I would have felt cheated and robbed. I would have immediately gone home, cursing you the entire way..."

"Atta boy, the truth finally comes out. That's ok, I would have felt the same way as well if when you took your pants off that I found out that your fingers didn't tell the whole truth..."Ayumu snarked back at him.

Ibiki raised an interested brow. "Oh? So girls are the same way are they? Size does matter?"

Ayumu rolled her eyes and smirked. "Come on Ibiki, imagine that you were starving and you were told that you would be getting a full, seven course meal, but then all you ended up with was a dry, salty, little cracker..."

"So you are saying that size does matter," Ibiki said poking her in the side.

"You bet it does," she quipped back. "They can tell you that 'it's not the size that counts, but what he does with it' all they want. But it's probably being said by people who don't know any better or don't have anything better..."

Ibiki roared with laughter.

"Also," she continued blithely, "if a man isn't good up here," and she tapped his mouth, "he's also probably not any good down there," and she finished by tapping him down there.

"I'm good in _both _places," he said smugly.

Ayumu nodded in agreement. "You bet you are, and all the more reason to keep you locked up and away from the general public. I can't let those out of my sight or my greedy grasp," she said also grasping him. "I told you early on that I knew that you were a 'keeper' for a reason."

Ibiki couldn't help but let his eyes droop a bit as she began to slowly squeeze and run her hand up and down his length. She knew exactly the right pressure and grip to take on him in order for him to feel maximum pleasure. He let his head drop into the side of her neck and just sighed his pleasure against her. He slowly moved his hips in time to her stroking.

"Ayu, how did you come by all this information when you barely only had one relationship before me?"

"I_ told _you Ibiki, I have read some _books_ you know," she said reminding him.

"Ah yes, the books on positions and things...lets talk about a few of those positions..."

Ayumu couldn't help but blush a bit. Especially after remembering what happened the last time they talked about her sex education.

"Ayu, how you still can blush never ceases to amaze me...Even laying there butt assed naked and with me in your hand-"

Ayu immediately dropped him as if scalded.

"Hey!-" he said immediately disappointed.

"Ibiki...I told you before- someone-"

"_Someone_ might _hear_ Ayu? Who?! There's no one here but us you daffy woman. And don't drop me like a hot potato like that..." he said taking her hand and placing himself back in her grasp.

"Honestly Ibiki, I told you that I can't help it sometimes...You might have lost your virginity over a _decade_ ago, but I just lost mine a few years back. I told you that I was still pretty new to all this..."

"Really? That short time ago? How did you stand it? I would have been jumping out of my skin...Did you masturbate a lot?"

Ibiki gave her such a look of bland innocence that it was almost convincing to her. Almost. Ayumu was torn between humiliation and rage. She was almost paralyzed due to her emotional upset. She really should be used to it all by now, but she was still so new at handling not just a relationship, but a relationship with a man like Ibiki as well.

"Look Ayu, there is nothing wrong with masturbating, and don't try to deny it- you told me yourself that you did it. I found it all very flattering. _In fact_, I wouldn't mind my own private viewing sometime..."

If Ayumu was unsure as to what emotion to feel his last requested statement sent her over the edge into the Abyssal of All-Time Embarrassing Moments. She closed her eyes and tried some breathing techniques that she had heard about to center herself, and to block out his perverted diatribe.

"Really Ayu, didn't those _books_ have anything on masturbating in them? I can't see how they wouldn't...maybe I should find some for you the next time I go to a bookstore. I can order some in your name, and that way you can pick them up at your convenience."

Ayumu's eyes shot wide open. _He wouldn't?! _She thought with a panic. She certainly wouldn't put it past him...he would do that and a whole lot worse if she let him...She narrowed her eyes in irritation at him. His whole expression was thoughtful and even slightly accommodating. He looked like any minute he would get up and go to the nearest bookstore and order a whole slew of sexual self-help books for her.

"I know a 'party for one' is all fine and good in a pinch, but don't you think that since you have a ready and willing playmate it is just better to call me over for a play date instead?"

Ayumu shot up incensed. What a jackass he could be sometimes! "I lied! I only said that to try and get your attention!" She looked at him in triumph, thinking that she had gotten not only the better of him but his stinking ego as well.

Ibiki just chuckled and lay back on the bed with his hands behind his head. The grin that he had on his face was sinfully self-satisfied. He didn't say anything but silently let her think for the time being that she had him. She could be such a moronic prude sometimes. She'd have sex with him in almost any place and in almost any position, but just try and talk about it and she would turn into a crazed virgin...

"Ayu, you can lie all you want to yourself, but never lie to me, and of all people... You want to pretend that you never masturbated- go right a head. Makes no never-mind to me."

Ayumu looked crestfallen. She felt like an idiot. He really was going to get fed up with her stupidity someday and just decide that he had had enough and walk...Why couldn't she be more at ease with things? She turned around and curled up on herself. Ayumu could feel tears of humiliation start to form behind her closed eyes. She was just such a-

"Hey, come here...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you like that. When we are like this teasing should just remain physical, and not mental. I shouldn't push you into corners like that. I'm sorry baby," he said curling up around her and enveloping her with his body. He could feel her silent sobs as her body shook against his.

"Ayu baby, please...forgive me?"

"No Ibiki, it isn't you ...it's me..it's _always_ me..." she choked out. "I really am such a mess sometimes, and one of these days you are just going to get so sick of it all..." Ayumu was trying her hardest to contain her sobbing, but she couldn't and her statement came out teary and slightly wet sounding.

"No little one, it's me. I forget sometimes how shy your really are. But it is one of the things that I love so much..." Ibiki whispered against the back of her neck. "Don't ever be ashamed about any part of your body, it is just too beautiful for words..."

Ibiki slowly kissed and caressed her until he felt all the tension and sadness leave her. He felt her slowly start to unwind and even turn slightly in his arms. He took her mouth with his and kissed her until her breathing came back to normal and she was again immersed in the feelings that he gave her.

"My beautiful, beautiful girl...how I need you so much..." he said, and draping her leg over his he slowly slid into her from behind.

Both moaned and gasped. The feeling of their union never failed to awe either of them. It was just too perfect. It was just too wonderful. Ibiki held onto her and moved slowly and sweetly within her, until she gave the signals of needing more. He held her tighter and she in turn grasped him tighter. They moved together until both were almost frantic with their need. When they came it was as if they were in sync; they both cried out and arched onto each other.

As they lay panting together Ibiki ran his hands along her side. She was sleek with their combined sweat and scent. Ibiki hoped that some of his scent would travel into her pores and stay within her. That way some of his essence could be transferred to her and be with her always.

"Ibiki," Ayumu asked quietly.

"What sweet heart?"

"I love you," she said looking back up at him.

"I love you too baby," he replied kissing her nose.

As they snuggled in together for a post-coital nap Ibiki could feel Ayumu start to softly laugh.

"What kitten?" he yawned tiredly.

"You certainly are right- the next time I think about having a 'party for one' I'll be sure to call you over for a play date instead..."

Ibiki hummed half asleep against her head. "You can still have your 'party for one', but only if I get to watch."

"...Deal..."

Ibiki fell asleep with dances of sugar plums, fairies, and a certain curly haired and buxom woman caressing herself intimately in his head. Ibiki fell asleep happy and content.


End file.
